Four Hearts
by Maymist
Summary: Depressed, Muffy begins to doubt that she will ever find love after enduring so many heartbreaks over the years. Will things change for her when a new farmer, Jack, arrives to Forget-Me-Not-Valley? Read to find out! Harvest Moon A Wonderful Life: Muffy x Jack.
1. Chapter 1

Tears continued escaping my viridescent eyes as I gazed down at my clenched hands remaining in my lap; feeling absolutely downhearted. I have been crying for about two hours now locked in my room, but I guess I'm finally starting to calm down.

Earlier today I went on a date with a guy in the city and for once I thought that I had finally met a man who could have been my potential future partner, but... He admitted to being married at the end of our date. I didn't know how to react or if I should have even believed him... Was it just an excuse so he didn't have to see me anymore?

It feels hopeless. All I want more than anything is to genuinely fall in love with a man and be married someday, to find my soulmate, but all the men I have dated have all betrayed me in an endless amount of ways. I don't get why guys don't seem to believe me when I tell them that I want a relationship or that they seem scared when I tell them that I want something serious, a commitment... I don't understand what's wrong with me? Am I getting too old? Do they just see me as only a pretty face? Is it...the way I dress?

Frowning, I arose from my pink chair and looked at my reflection in the mirror, inspecting my outfit. Ruby red dress, tiny sky blue jacket, heels... Does my apparel really give off the wrong impression to men?

I've had thoughts about changing my wardrobe to what isn't really my style, but I like the way I dress and don't want to change myself just so someone will like me romantically. I don't want to settle, but... At this point, it just feels like I won't find anybody with good intentions no matter what I do.

Will I ever find love?

"Muffy! We have a new arrival outside!" I suddenly heard my boss Griffin loudly call from outside the door.

My emerald eyes grew wide at recalling hearing a rumor that someone was going to take over that old farm today with that...bushy-eyebrowed guy?

A flicker of hope then gleamed across my eyes.

 _Could this be...?_

Author Note: I literally thought of this story tonight while taking a shower and just had to write it out. xD I always was intrigued by Muffy's character and can relate to her in many ways. I'll always have a soft spot for her. I wanted to write way more for this chapter but I have work in the morning, soooo yeah. But I will try to update when I can. Please tell me what you think by reviewing. :) I'm really excited to write this story. Thanks!:D 


	2. Chapter 2

With my heart pounding, I followed Griffin out of the Blue Bar and held my breath for a few seconds when I had finally stepped outside to finally see the new farmer; looking at him left me almost breathless. He was really _...cute._

I felt myself smiling widely at the farmer as I stood beside Griffin and tried to fight the heat that was rising to my cheeks. I've never felt this nervous but excitied before around a guy.

He just has the most beautiful auburn, hazel eyes that also complimented his short straight hair which was a lovely chestnut-brown, him having a few bangs shielding his forehead as well. His arms look so strong and muscular, and he's very tall to boot. Not to mention that he's also wearing a red bandana arond his neck while wearing a nice white semi-long sleeved collared shirt along with dark blue overalls that go nicely with his outfit and on his hands he's wearing these cool looking black-and-red gloves.

I can't help but feel really attracted to him; he's just so handsome and has this mysterious, irresistible aura to him too. He looks like he's going to be a really hardworker on the farm that he wants to take over, too bad I know nothing about farming though...

I then realized that the old bushy-eyebrowed guy, erm...Takakura, was also standing next to him as well.

"Jack, Griffin runs the Blue Bar, where Muffy works..." Takakura indifferently muttered to him.

I started blushing at learning that his name is Jack and at also hearing Takakura reveal my name to Jack too.

A somewhat nervous grin appeared across my lips as I shyly put my hands behind my back and lightly tapped my foot on the ground a couple times.

"It's very nice to meet you Jack, I'm Muffy," I coyly proclaimed as a soft but flirty sounding giggle escaped my lips.

Jack flashed me the most charming smile that I've ever seen and he calmly replied back, "Likewise. I'm Jack."

I felt myself melt at hearing his deep but quiet, aloof voice; he's just so dreamy and cool! Wow, I just met him and he already really interests me so much; I hope I'll get to know him better over time.

As I was just about to eagerly reply back to Jack, I saw from the corner of my eye that Takakura was glaring right at me and I paused, my heart instantly sinking a bit.

"Enough small talk, Jack. Let's get a move on. I still have to introduce you to everyone in this valley," Takakura sternly stated to Jack, the old man seeming to be in a grumpy mood.

I frowned as I began to watch the two walk away and felt some worry start to consume me from within. Does that old guy not like me or something? I don't know what I did wrong to get on his bad side...

Suddenly, Jack turned his head around slightly to look my way and quietly said to me, "See you around."

My face immediately lit up in utter happiness and I waved at him while keeping my other hand clenched in a fist that I held close to my heart. "See you, Jack!"

Once they were both out of sight, I rushed into the bar and slyly obtained my diary that is always kept hidden under this lamp near the counter. I went to my room and began writing.

I couldn't help but giggle once I was finished with what I wrote.

 _"He is..._ _One Heart."_

Author Note: Hi, thanks for reading! I wanted to write more but I'm sleepy! xD I'll update the next chapter soon, thank you for all the wonderful reviews for the first chapter! This story is slowly helping me get out of my depression and I'm just writing it for fun, so the writing isn't going to be perfect (especially since I'm busy with other things) but I'll make it decent! Please review and tell me what you think:3 thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

Meeting Jack yesterday was just so _wonderful_ and I've never felt this giddy before. I keep reminding myself to be cautious and guard my heart though, because I hardly know Jack at all as it is. I've been betrayed so many times by men and I want to get to know Jack a little better before I start to really, really like him, because I don't want to get _hurt...again_.

I can't help but like Jack though, and I have a good feeling about him. Maybe with Jack this time things will finally be different? I hope so; I'm doing my best to stay positive and optimistic. Hopefully, my feelings won't blind me from seeing any red flags along the way either.

I've been trying lately to not depend on anyone for happiness other than myself, because over the years I have learned from dating so many men that no matter how many times people will dissapoint you or betray you, that you'll always have yourself at the end of the day 100%. Even despite knowing that I don't need anyone to be happy, it still doesn't change the fact that I want to have someone to love and that I'm a hopeful romantic. Some days are really hard for me and I can't help but be sad of the great amount of loneliness that I feel, but I have gradually learned how to healthily comfort myself when I start to feel that way. I cry if I feel like crying, and I don't hold any of my emotions back; I let them all out through my tears and sometimes I write down my feelings in my diary. It's very therapeutic. I do my best to maintain a positive mindset and to never give up on love no matter how hopeless it might seem for me.

That's why today I have decided to visit Jack's farm before I start my shift at 1pm to see what it's like and to maybe even see him if he's still there. I'd really like to talk to him and get even closer with him.

Ooh, I'm so nervous!...But excited. I'm a little curious to see what his farm is all about too, I've never really visited over there anyway before.

With a confident smile adorning my lips, I walked out of the Blue Bar and felt a soft breeze caress my long blonde curly hair as I eagerly began to walk toward Jack's farm.

Today is the second day of Spring and it feels like a perfect day to try something like this; the weather is just beautiful today too. I love seeing the pink cherry blossom trees and flowers all around the valley during spring time, it makes me so happy and puts me in such a cheerful mood.

As I finally approached the entrance of Jack's farm, I felt my heart beating faster and faster, and I hesitantly kept walking; my heart and mind becoming a complete nervous wreck.

Ooh, I can't believe I'm doing this. Maybe this was a bad idea...?

Once I walked more into the area of Jack's farm, my nervousness died down and was replaced with immediate admiration.

My emerald eyes sparkled tremendously at seeing the beauty surrounding me and I felt so capitvated, so calm visiting this farm. I smiled while pausing for a moment next to this huge barn and continued looking around admiring the scenery. Ahead I saw a tiny logcabin house along with the most tallest and gorgeous cherry blossom that I have ever seen, and there appeared to be fields of where the crops must grow next to the house. I felt myself blushing thinking of Jack and excitement kept bubbling from within me.

So this is where Jack lives? This is where he-

My heart almost catapulted out of my chest in fear when Jack suddenly came out of that tiny logcabin house and that Takakura guy then walked up to him. "Jack, I have to talk to you about shipping items..."

"BARK!"

Out of nowhere, this tiny orange dog with floppy ears and a red bandana around it's neck was charging at me while viciously barking.

"Eeeek!" I screamed terrified as I frantically backed up into the wall of the barn and felt anxiety begin to take over me, the dog looking as if it was about to bite me. Tears almost formed in my watery eyes.

All of a sudden, Jack protectively rushed in front of me and shooed the dog away. I felt myself blushing at seeing his protectiveness over me and placed a hand onto my heart while catching my breath at the same time.

"Oh, Jack, thank goodness you're here! All of a sudden that dog started barking at me!" I blurted out without even thinking and frowned, immense gratefulness was heard in my voice though.

"...I think he was just trying to defend his territory..." Jack mumbled quietly.

I was puzzled and couldn't remember what the word territory meant or if I have ever even heard that word before. "...Hm? Territory? What's that?"

"Well... Dogs usually mark their territory by, you know...peeing."

His answer totally freaked me out and my cheeks turned rosy red due to feeling really mortified. "What!? Pee?"

Suddenly, I felt like someone was looking my way from afar and I turned the other way to see that bushy-eyebrowed guy, Takakura, glaring right at me.

I frowned at him and began to feel a surge of guilt flow through me.

He walked away and went out of sight, my heart beginning to sink slightly in hurt.

Wow, he must really not like me at all...

"Sorry, did I interrupt you guys?" I gloomily asked Jack and added worriedly while frowning, "He seemed angry or something..."

Jack shook his head. "Don't worry," he nonchalantly assured me.

His words made me feel a little better. "That's a relief."

"Are you hurt?"

Jack's unexpected question caught me off gaurd and made my heart skip a beat. I felt myself blushing again at detecting a hint of protectiveness in his quiet, smooth and serene voice. Jack has such a cool-demeanor to him; he's so dreamy!

"I'm fine, I'm fine!" I bubbly insisted giggling while feeling a little nervous and then continued on, "I actually love animals... I like farms, too! I'm going now, but will you show me around next time?"

Jack nodded and a handsome smile appeared on his lips. "Of course, sounds great to me."

His reply made my nervousness decrease a bit.

"Really? Great!" I cheerfully exclaimed.

Without even thinking, I began to walk away from him as my heart was pounding vigorously and then I turned around to face him once again, a big warm-hearted smile now plastered onto my face.

"Bye now!"

I quickly turned back around again and walked out of Jack's farm, and started to head back to the Blue Bar. I felt light-headed and as if I was about to have a panic attack, but I began to take deep breaths constantly as I kept walking to calm myself down.

I just feel so embarrassed about how I acted back there. I was so nervous that most of the time I said a lot of things without even thinking and I probably looked like a total airhead. Oh, I hope Jack doesn't think I'm some sort of a ditz or something. I hope I didn't blow my chance with Jack...

That Takakura guy seemed really upset and angry with me too, he doesn't seem to like me that much at all. Now that I think about it, it was kind of silly and rude of me to show up on Jack's farm uninvited... Ooh, what was I thinking?! I'm so mortified! I feel so stupid... I didn't even know what that one word meant either! How embarrassing! Jack must think I'm really dense...

But... It was really romantic with some of the things that Jack said to me. I hope I still have a chance with him. Next time I'll try to act less naive. I'm not the most knowledgeable in certain areas and I sometimes say silly things without even thinking about it when I get hyper or excited; it's something I'm really insecure about. I'm trying to work on it though.

Sigh...

Well, time to get to work.

Author Note: Hi! This chapter was supposed to be way longer but I thought it would be nice to end it here since I have to go to work now xD Thank you guys for your awesome reviews for the last chapters! You guys make my day;-; Please tell me what you think of this chapter by reviewing! I have many ideas for this story and will update when I can! Thank you!


	4. Chapter 4

After about two hours of working, Griffin surprised me by saying that I could have the rest of the day off and I figured I might as well take advantage by visiting the city today for fun. It's not everyday where Griffin allows me to leave work early, so I don't see why not. I usually go to the city in hopes of finding some romance since there's not many bachelors in Forget-Me-Not Valley that are my type, but today I want to do some shopping there instead and reflect on my thoughts toward Jack a bit.

Once the time was currently three o'clock in the afternoon, I decided to finally exit the Blue Bar and began walking in the direction of the city; the sun shining brightly outside as always.

Approaching the bridge, I then noticed from afar that Jack and Celia were talking to each other on Vesta's Farm. I paused as soon as I stepped onto the bridge and could just feel my heart starting to sink at seeing Celia giving him a bag of seeds and the two laughing happily; looking into one another's eyes.

Dissapointment and a tinge of jealously oozed through me, I frowned.

I wouldn't be surprised if Jack decided to try to win Celia's heart. She's a pretty young woman and seems to know a lot more about crops and farming than I ever would, probably. Celia has that advantage over me and I don't know if I could ever compete with her; she even has brown hair just like Jack too. They would look good together... I guess.

She's cute and smart, and even that Marlin guy seems to have a thing for her while she seems completely oblivious to his feelings when I don't even have one guy who is pursuing me... She's even way younger than me too! Sigh. Being thirty years old and single is really hard sometimes... A few guys I have dated in the past who were a little younger than me stopped talking to me once they found out my age and I was devastated. I heard rumors that Jack is twenty four years old, so I hope him discovering my age one day doesn't scare him away.

A lot of men like younger women, but I wish they wouldn't worry about that and look at me for who I am.

Although, I guess I really will have no chance if Jack starts to fall for Celia a little bit, but by the looks of it now... It looks like it's already too late; that he's already falling for her. In a way, I guess... I kind of understand. Celia seems way more amazing than I could ever be...

Was I just destined for loneliness?

Letting out a pained sigh, I looked away from the two of them and resumed walking on the path that leads into the city.

I can't help but feel guilty about feeling a little jealous about what I had just witnessed. Unfortunately though, I can't control the saddness and jealously that I feel on the inside. I feel like I'm overreacting about being jealous right away since I just met Jack, but at the same time I guess it's a natural feeling I can't control. I'm not sure but I still feel silly for getting so worked up about it so quickly.

I shouldn't assume that he likes Celia romantically already either by just seeing them having a conversation, but... It just appears that they like each other already.

Celia is just so knowledgeable in so many areas, especially with her knowing about growing crops, unlike me... I really feel I don't stand a chance when it comes to her.

I just hope Jack doesn't turn out to be a player or something along the lines of that. I still barley know Jack, but after seeing him talk to Celia like that... I'm scared at the thought of getting to know him better, to gain more feelings for him because... I don't want to get _hurt_ , again.

My confidence isn't the greatest due to so many men breaking my heart and betraying me for a number of reasons, but I am trying to build it back up again. I'm just so tired. I'm so sick of men. Isn't there someone out there for me? I just want someone to love me. Only me.

I hope Jack is... Well, it just feels like he is my last... _hope_?

... I don't know. Either way, if things don't work out with Jack, there are always other fish in the sea, but hopefully I'll be able to get closer to Jack.

I have a lot to think about in the city.

 _ **\- Two Hours Later -**_

I'm doing my best not to cry as I stand on the bridge gazing out at the river ahead as a frown wouldn't leave my lips.

I left the city early and am back in Forget-Me-Not Valley now.

Earlier when I was in the city a guy came up to me when I was deciding whether I wanted something to eat in one of the shops that I was in and he asked me if I wanted to go on a date after we talked for a few minutes. I reluctantly said yes, thinking that it was futile for Jack to end up not liking Celia...

We went and got coffee somewhere in the city. Throughout the whole date I just kept on thinking of Jack and then I would think about him being with Celia too.. _. It just hurts_.

I did my best to make an effort on the date though; however, his friends then approached our table and he introduced me to them not as a woman he's on a date with, but only just as his friend...

I ended up storming off upset and felt so embarassed. I just don't understand men.

Isn't there anybody out there who is serious? I-

My thoughts were interrupted when a Toy Flower was suddenly held in front me and I turned around slightly to see that it was Jack who was holding out the flower for me to grasp. I was speechless.

"Jack..." I breathed, feeling my heart begin to race and my saddness, my _doubts_ immediately leaving.

Jack flashed me the most endearing smile, his voice quiet and kind. "Hey Muffy."

I blushed hard at hearing how pleasantly smooth his voice sounded and was in utter disbelief that he was actually standing in front of me right now.

"What a pretty flower... Is that a present for me?" I asked somewhat shyly, my cheeks so scorching hot that anyone could probably cook an egg on them.

Jack nodded and placed the flower in my grasp, sparks igniting in my heart when his hands lightly brushed against mine for a few seconds. "Of course it is."

His words left me breathless and the blood wouldn't stop rushing to my face. "I... Thank you, Jack... I can't wait to put it in my room."

"I've got to get back to work now, but I hope the rest of your day is good. I'll see you soon."

Shocked, my jade eyes widened as the wind rushed through my long curled golden-locks and I was blushing insanely at hearing his words. He gave me one last smile before walking away.

He will see me... _soon_?

That night I excitedly wrote in my diary _, "He is... Two Hearts."_

Author Note: Sorry for the delay but here's chapter 4!:D Don't worry Muffy won't gain the other hearts so easily xD haha. Thank you for all of your wonderful reviews from last time, they really mean a lot to me and I appreciate it. They also motivate me!lol. So please review and I'll update soon!:D Thank you!:)


End file.
